Zevie: Another Love Story
by Lulunatic14
Summary: Does Gravity 4 exist or not? Kacey is still a part of the Perfs. But who are the Perfs? Zander is the new kid at Brewster High. What happens when he meets Stevie Baskara? Will love bloom? Or will hearts be broken? Grelson, Mevin, and of course, ZEVIE! Some friendship moments, Grace/Molly, Stevie/Grace, Nelson/Stevie. R&R please! My very first fic! :D
1. Chapter 1: The New Kid In Town

**Helloooo my fellow Zevians! This is my very first fic!**

**P.S. December, also next month (depends on when you read this) is ZEVIE MONTH! Then you can do anything you want that has to do ZEVIE!**

**Anyways, my very first fic! Hope you like it!**

Zander's POV

I walked into the school gates of my new school, Brewster High. Just thinking of the name makes me sick. I just moved here from New York. I know I should be exited that i'm going to a new school but now, that's not the case. So as I was saying, I walked into the school gates. Not missing one single glance of my new schoolmates.

I notice a few girls staring at me, winking and trying to flirt with me but I just ignore it. I go to the Administration to get my scedule, that has all of those important things of me in it. As I check me scedule, I see that I have History in first period. Eh, _at least I can be happy that I don't have Spanish class. _I look further in my scedule to my locker number, 228**.(A/N: See what I did there? Lulu's b-day?) **I reach a large hallway, 222, 224, 226.. 228!

When I reach my locker I see a cute girl standing next to locker taking out some books. _Cute locker neighbor, Check! _I walk up to my locker and see that the cute is taking out a songbook that looks like it's going to explode in a few seconds. So apparently she likes- no LOVES writing her own songs. I spin my locker combination, _15 - 03 - 11_. Opening my locker I see the girl writing stuff down in her songbook. I can see her glancing at me sometimes which makes me smile to myself. While I put my backpack in my locker the girl asks, "You're the new kid in town aren't you?"

"Why yes I am", I say trying to act cool, "How'd you know?" the girl looks at me from head to toe, "Well you look new" she says. I look at her with a confused expression on my face. We just at eachother like that for a while. I can see that the girl is trying to figure out what I am which makes me mentally smile. After a few minutes the girl pretends like those last minutes where nothing and says, "I'm Stevie, your new locker neighbor"

She holds out her hand and I shake it, "I'm Zander, your new locker neighbor" , I say smiling. I looked at her, she was wearing black skinny jeans, a midnight blue t-shirt that said 'Don't make me angry' in white, a black leather vest and gray combat boots. _She isn't like other girls_, I tought to myself. I was snapped out of my toughts when the bell rang and before I knew it, Stevie was gone. I take out my History book and head to class. When I walk in class I see that Stevie is sitting at a desk in a corner writing stuff down in that songbook of hers.

I sit down two seats across her when I see a middle-aged man come in the classroom, probably the teacher. "Sit down my little zit poppers", okay so now I know that he's trying to act like 16 year old. "I see that the new kid is here" he says looking at me. "What's your name kid?" "Zander Robbins" I say simply. The teacher nods and says, "Okay, I'm Mr. March. Welcome to Brewster High!". I just nod and Mr. March starts talking about American History. I wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying. But I kept looking at Stevie. I don't know but there's something different about her and I'm going to find out what that was.

-At Lunch- **(Still Zander's POV)**

I walked in the Courtyard and the first thing I see are a couple of girls in matching outfits dancing on a red sparkly table singing a corny song. I just get my food and sit at a table. When I sit down I see that Stevie is sitting at a table with two other guys playing on their gameboys. I just eat my food when suddenly Stevie comes up to me and says, "Hey, you wanna come sit at my table?".

That shocked me a little. Obviously seeing my confused expression she says, "I know how it is to be the new kid in town. So do you wanna come sit with us?". I just nod and pick up my tray and sit with Stevie and those two other boys. When I sit down one of the boys look up from their games and put it aside. The boy that has brownish hair and a blue shirt says, "Who's that?" "This is Zander, he's my new locker neighbor", Stevie says.

The other boy that has black hair and is wearing a black tank top and red shirt looks up and puts his game away and says, "And what is he doing at our table?". Stevie glares at them and says, " Come on guys, you know how it is to be the new kid remember?", the two guys just look at eachother and then nod their head. "I'm Nelson. Nice to meet you", He holds out his hand and I shake it. "And I'm Kevin, Nice to meet you to." I just nod and continue eating my food whan Nelson asks me suddenly, "So do you play any instruments?"

I nod and say, "I play the ukelele, guitar, key-tar and piano and I sing. Why?" "Just wondering", he says. "What about you guys? Do you play any instruments?" They all look at me like I'm crazy. They share a look and then Stevie says, "I play bass, violin, cello, ukelele, a little bit of key-tar and piano."

"And I play the piano and I'm also a DJ." Nelson says all coollike, which makes me laugh. Then Kevin comes up, "And I play the drums." he says also trying to act all coollike. I opened my mouth to say something but those girls from before cut me off. "Hello Loserberry. Finally found a new friend? Not like I think that you already had a friend" says one girl with long dark brown hair and a dark skin. _Who is Loserberry? _The other girls just laugh exept for one girl with long blonde wavy hair who looks like she's sorry. But I don't think that anyone has noticed.

For some reason Stevie rolls her eyes and pretends like their not here. Then the girl turns to me. "Well hello there, I'm Kacey, head Perf. Are you the new kid?" "Yes, I'm the new kid" I reply kind of annoyed that 'new kid' is my new nickname. "Why are you sitting with Loserberry?" she says with a high-pitched voice. "Excuse me, but who is Loserberry?" I ask her confused. She smiles deviously and opens her mouth to reply but Stevie cut her off, "Um, come Zander we have to go." she says nervously while picking up her books and her bag. "We do?" I ask her. "Yes, we do" she says nervously and drags me in a room that looks an old janitor closet before Kacey could say anything else.


	2. Chapter 2: She's Beautiful

**Hey Guys! Happy Zevie Month! I actually forgot it was the first of December and when i found out I screamed. Then I went on and on about Zevie Month..**

**Anyways, here is chapter 2! Sorry I didn't update it sooner. I was busy the last few days.**

Stevie's POV

Right after I pulled Zander into our 'hangout' (and with our I mean Kevin, Nelson and I) I closed the door as fast as I could. I looked out of the window to make sure that nobody saw us. When I noticed that there was nobody I looked over at Zander. He was looking at everything in the room. He turned aroud expecting an explanation, so I gave him one. "This is where we hang out", I explain. "We?" , he asks. I roll my eyes and say, "Yes we, also known as me, Kevin and Nelson". Now it's his turn to roll his eyes, "Are you even allowed to make a room like this?" he asks. "We're allowed. Other people aren't, exept for the Perfs ofcource." He looks at me with a confused expression, "Who are those Perfs? Since I got here all I've been hearing about is these Perfs." he says confused.

I let out a long sigh, "You know those girls who came up a few minutes ago?" I ask. He just nods his head. "Well those girls are the Perfs. They call themselfs that because they think perfect." I explain. He looks at me blankly and ask me that question I didn't want to hear, "And that girl, who does she mean with Loserberry?". I panicked. "Um, do we have to talk about that?" I ask mentally facepalming myself. Trust me I would do it but I didn't want to make a fool out of myself. "It's you isn't it?" His voice snaps me out of my thoughts.

I look up at him and nod. He comes over and stands in front of me. He just looks me but I can see his lips turn into a little smile. We just stand there, looking at eachother. I can see myself looking at his lips once and a while, and I can see him looking at my lips to. _Stupid Stevie! It's not like you're gonna kiss him!_ "Well there wrong" he says kindly. I look into his eyes. Those beautiful chocolate brown eyes. _You're off topic Stevie! _I smile and say, "Thanks, that means a lot" He smiles back, and I can feel my stomache flip a few times. _Don't think about that Stevie! He's just another one of those stupid guys who only care about their looks! _

I didn't know what to think. _He is a ladiesman! You shouldn't go for guys like that! He'll break your heart! _My thoughts were interrupted by a loud crash. I turned around and saw a sweaty Nelson and a panting Kevin. "Guys! What have you done? This time." I ask them. Mumbeling the last part to myself but apparently, Zander heard it because I heard him chuckle. "Well," Nelson begins, "We were putting up posters on the walls and lockers when suddenly Princepal Kersie comes up to-" "Woah wait a second, why were you guys putting up posters on the walls and lockers?" I interrupted. "We are in charge of the posters for the Fall Dance" Nelson explains. I look at them like the're crazy. "You guys? Are in charge of the posters?" They nod their heads. "Who would put you two in charge of anything? When I asked you guys to put the popcorn in the microwave on one of our movie nights you almost burned my kitchen!" I exclaim

"It was an accident!" Kevin says. I roll my eyes. "And yes, yes we are in charge of the posters fo the Fall Dance" Nelson says. "And who put you in charge?" I ask, crossing my arms. "The Perfs" they blurt out. I widened my eyes in shock. They immediatly slap their hands over their mouths. "You guys, work for The Perfs?" I yell. They share a look before saying, "Gotta go Stevie, bye Zander!" And rushing out of the door. I almost forgot Zander was in the room. I turned to look at him, but he was facing the ground, biting his lip. He looks up and I look at him with a confused expression. He starts smiling. "What's up with you all of a sudden?" I ask him. "Oh, nothing" he replies. "I know you're lying, but I think I'm gonna let it slip" I say smiling. "For now" I add. He laughs, _It's worth a try. _"What class do you have next?" I ask him. "Biology. What about you?" he asks me, "I have biology to." I answer. And then find interest in the ground.

"I could walk you to class if you want to." he says. I look up, smiling I say, "I would love to." He smiles back and we're soon interrupted by the bell. He looks at me and holds out his arm, "Shall we?" I smile at him, "We shall" He smiles back and we head to biology. On the way there Kacey comes up to us and as usual, she makes a snarky reply. "Hey there Loserberry" I roll my eyes and turn around. "Oh, so now your dating the new kid?" she asks while the other Perfs laugh. I open my mouth to say something but Zander interrups, "We're not dating" He says. Kacey smiles and says, "Oh, I thought so. I mean, she could never have a boyfriend. Look at her." She says with that stupid voice of hers. Just when I was about to punch her in the face, Zander holds me back saying, "Stevie's just beautiful enough that she can have a boyfriend. Not like certain people in this hallway." I try to hide my smile but fail. The Perfs gasp and walk away.

I look at Zander with a surprised look on my face. "I'm sorry it's just that-" I cut him of by giving him a hug. When we break apart he looks at me weird. "What was that for?" he asks confused. "You're the first one in my whole life that has ever stood up for me" I reply. "What about Kevin and Nelson?" He asks. "The Perfs know that they are my best friends. So they only come insult me when the're not around, so that they can get away with it." "And you just let them get away with it?" he asks surprised. I come up with a comeback whenever I can. Like I was just about to make one but you interrupted me." "I thought you were happy about that?" he asks. "I am. But making a comeback and see those girls walk away pissed off is fun to." he just laughs, "Shouldn't we be in class right now?" he asks all of a sudden. "Oh you're right, I totally forgot about that." I say.

When we arrive in class, all eyes are on us. "Mrs. Baskara, Mr. Robbins. I see you finally decided to come to class." The teacher, Mrs. Daniels says. "Sorry, it won't happen again" Zander says. She nods her head as we take our seats. "You know Mr. Robbins, it's not really a good first impression when you're late for class on your first day." Mrs. Daniels says. Zander looks at me in a panicky way and replies, "I'm sorry Mrs. Daniels, it won't happen again I promise." Mrs. Daniels nods her head unconvinced, "Okay, you're out now, but if I catch you one more time, it's detention." she says. Zander nods his head as the teacher begins talking again. I look down at my notebook and can't help but smile. _Did Zander really meant what he said? That I'm beautiful? _I write down some notes as wait for class to end.

**I hope you liked it! I'll try update this story as soon as possible. Happy Zevie Month! (:**


	3. Chapter 3: New Best Friend?

**Hi! I'm back! Sorry I didn't update it sooner. I had no inspiration at all! **

**Hope you all enjoy! :D**

Stevie's POV

- _The Next Morning _-

I walk to my locker to see Zander standing taking out his books. When I walk over he smiles at and says, "Goodmorning new locker neighbor". I scoff and say, "You've been here for a day now, you can stop calling me new locker neighbor." He smiles and shuts his locker. "What's the fun of that?" He asks me, still smiling. I smile back and open my locker only to see Zander looking at me carefully. To be honest, I hate that. It's like since Zander came to the school all we've been doing is looking at eachother. It's so annoying.

I must have zoned out cause the next thing I know, Zander is saying something and walks away. _DRIIIIINNGGG! _There goes the bell. I get my books and walk to class. When I walk into the classroom I see Zander already sitting at his desk. I sit down in my seat and watch as Mr. March walks in. "Alright people settle down. Today I'm going to put you in groups of two and you will be working with that person for the rest of the year." He says. The whole class groans. "Come on people don't be like that. You'll be working with this person for the rest of the year. So I would like if all of you can get along. No matter who your partner is, I expect you to be nice to eachother." Mr. March says looking back and forth at me and Kacey. _Just hope that I won't get Andy Bartlett or one of The Perfs. _I thought. "Okay, Um, Kacey and Tony," I can see Kacey give Tony a flirty smile. _Yuk. _

Mr. March begins again. "Uh, Andy and Dhalia," I sigh out of relief. "Grace and Nelson, Katherine and Kevin," I didn't really pay any attention after that. "And then there's Stevie and Zander." I shot up hearing my name. "Okay, that settles it. I want all of you to take some notes together you know? Get to know eachother better! Lets get to work people!" Mr. March says exited. Zander walks up to me with smile on his face. "Hey partner!" he says exited. "Why are you so smiley about? Are you seriously _that _happy about us being partners?" I ask him. He keeps on smiling and says, "Better than someone I don't know right?" He did have a point. "Okay, lets get started then partner." I say smiling back back at him since he was still smiling.

- _Time Skip _- (Still Stevie's POV)

_DRIIIINNNGGGG! _"Alright class, see you all tomorrow." Mr. March says. I grab my books and my bag and I walk out of class. I go to my locker to put my books in it and out of the corner of my eye, I can see Zander following me. I smile to myself while walking to the Courtyard. When I reach the door that leads to the Courtyard, I'm being stopped by Zander. I smile at him. "What, 2 minutes and you're already missing me?" I tease him. He laughs and says, "No, can't a guy walk with his new _best friend_?" He asks me with a smile. "Woah woah woah wait, since when are we _best friends_?" I asks him smirking. "Since I said so_._" He says smiling. "Okay fine, _best friend. _I was gonna get some lunch. Wanna join me?" I ask him. He smiles at me. "I would love to." Zander says.

We walk to the Courtyard and get our lunch. When we arrive, Kevin and Nelson are already sitting at our table. Surprisingly, Nelson was reading his mathbook and Kevin was eating his lunch. _Well, it's not the first time they're not playing that stupid pidgeons game. _I thought. We sit down and eat our lunch in silence. When suddenly Kacey and her little Perf-ettes comes walking up to our table. "Hi there Loserberry." She starts making a L-form on her head. "What do you want Kacey?" I ask her. "Nothing, can't I just ask Zander over here a question?" She says.

Zander looks up from his tray. "No, no Kacey you can't." I snap at her. Kacey scoffs. "Um, I'm sorry Loserberry, but your name isn't Zander is it?" She says. I roll my eyes at her. She turns to Zander and asks him, "So Zander, I thought since you don't have any plans this saturday-" Zander interrupts, "When did I say that I don't have plans this saturday?" Kacey looks at him shocked, probably because she's never been interrupted before. "Well, let me say my sentence first." I roll my eyes at her _again. _Kacey begins talking again, "As I was saying, since you don't have any plans this saturday I thought that we could go out." Kacey says exited, like he already said yes to her. Zander looks at us before answering..

**Cliffhanger! Sorry but I thought it was time for that... This was very short. I know, sorry about that. Review please! (:**


	4. Chapter 4: His Answer, His Idea

**Hi! Another update (:**

**Okay, so in this chapter there will be a Mr. Edwards coming up. Just imagine him as the older version of Eli from Degrassi. I don't know how I came up with it. Maybe because I'm watching Degrassi right now. Okay so your reviews, Thank you so much! Everytime I see I got a new review/follow/favorite I smile like an idiot. And then I update this story.**

**Okay, enough of my ranting. Now get on with the story! ;)**

Stevie's POV

I start to panick. Zander looks at me and I can't help but have a worried expression on my face. I pull my phone out of my pocket and start texting Zander.

_Don't do it! She's gonna do something horrible to you! Say no as fast as you can! I'm doing this for your own good!_

I press 'send' and hear a _Ding! _coming from Zander's phone. He grabs his phone from the table and starts reading it. He looks at me and I shake my head. Luckily, The Perfs didn't notice it. But Grace does. I wait for her to say it to them, but she just stands there, smiling. When I look back at Zander, he's still looking at Kacey, "No Kacey, I will not go out with you." he says. The Perfs gasps exept for Grace, who snickering at his answer. Kacey looks offended. "Well, you can't say no to Kacey Simon unless you have a good reason to." she says. With a shocked tone in her voice, probably because she's 'never been rejected before.' Zander smirks and says, "I do have a reason, two reasons actually. One because I'm going to hang out with my new friends this saturday. And two, Because I don't go on dates with girls that I don't like."

Kacey scoffs and walks away with her Perfs muttering things like 'What's wrong with that guy?' and 'I deserve better.' I can't help but notice that Grace is still standing there, at the exact same spot. Zander smiles at us. "What do you mean with 'I'm going to hang out with my new friends' ?' Nelson asks him. Zander rolls his eyes at him. "I just thought that we should get to know eachother better." he says. I smile at him. _He does have a point. _I thought. We were interrupted by Grace clearing her throat. We all looked up at her and waited untill she said something.

"Hey Grace, are you lost? You've been standing there for a long time now." Kevin says confused. She smiles at us. "I wanted to talk to you guys about something." she says. We all share a glance and look back at Grace, "Okay?" I ask her, confused why a Perf wants to talks to us. "Well, I've been thinking and I want to ask you guys if I could hang out with you sometimes." she says. We all look at her shocked. "And you're not doing this for Kacey, or Molly, or anyone who is a Perf?" I ask. She comes up to me and says, "I'm doing this for me. Lately, The Perfs have been really mean to me. I've been thinking about quitting them."

I look at Kevin and he just shrugs. Then I look at Nelson to see him noding his head with a stupid grin on his face. Zander just gives me a smile. One that I return. I look back at Grace to see her biting her lip nervously. "Okay Grace. Sure, you can hang out with us sometimes. But if you do something, I'm gonna have to punch you in the face." I say. She nods her head and starts smiling at us, more specifically, she's smiling at Nelson. "Thanks Stevie. Really." she says. "No problem, but you're warned." I say to her. She laughs and says, "Yeah I know, but don't worry. Bye!" she starts walking away. When she's out of earshot, Nelson hops from his seat and starts jumping around yelling 'Yay, yay, yay..'

I laugh at him and then the bell rings. We all pack our stuff and start walking to class. "Oh shoot I forgot my notebook. I'm gonna go to my locker first. See you huys there." I say. They nod their heads and walk away. I go to my locker to get my notebook. When I shut it I see Kacey and Molly standing there. I roll my eyes, "What do you want Kacey?" I ask her annoyed and start walking away with them following me. "Look Loserberry, that Zander dude may be here for only one day now. But we know that you have a huge crush on him." Kacey says with Molly nodding her head behind her.

I look at her confused. _I don't like Zander that way. Do I? No Stevie! He's just a friend. _"I don't have a crush on Zander. Unlike you, I don't flirt with new guys the second they step in the school." I say. She smiles at me. "Think what you want Loserberry, they won't believe you anyway. I'm going to tell the whole school that you are in love with him. Even if it's not true, they'll still buy it." she says. I roll my eyes at her stupidness. "I don't care what you say about me. So go on, tell the whole school. It's not like they'll actually get to me." I say to them. I walk to class and luckily, the teacher hasn't arrived yet.

I sit down at my desk next to Nelson and sigh. My mind full of thoughts. _What if I am in love with Zander? You can't be Stevie! You just met him a day ago! _I was interrupted by Mr. Edwards, the teacher, coming in the room. "Alright class, take your seats. Sorry I'm late. Okay,-" he was interrupted by Kacey and Molly walking in the classroom. They just walked in like their not late. Kacey is filing her nails and Molly is twirling her hair. Everyone looked at them confused, even Mr. Edwards. They sit down in their seats and continue doing what they're doing. "Um, Ms. Simon, Ms. Garfunkel. What were you doing that made you 10 minutes late in class?" Mr. Edwards asks them. They smile innocently at him. "Mr. Edwards, I left my mathbook in the school's dressing rooms. And Molly helped me find it."

Mr. Edwards looks unconviced. "Then where is your mathbook now?" he asks, since neither of them have a mathbook in their hands. Kacey and the rest of The Perfs share a look before turning back to the teacher. "Um, I put it back in my locker." she says. We all know it's a lie. "Why would you put your mathbook in your locker when you have math right now?" he asks them. Man, what an awesome teacher. "Um..uh" She stutters. The whole class knows that she's thinking of a lie right now. To be honest, it's kind of funny to see her nervous. "Okay, Ms. Simon and Ms. Garfunkel. You two will be joining detention today after school. You have plenty of time there to make up a lie." he says. We all laugh at his comment exept for The Perfs minus Grace.

_~ Time Skip ~_

_DRRRIINNGG! _"Okay class, see you all tomorrow." Mr. Edwards says. We pack our stuff and head out class. I walk to my locker and put my unnecessary books in it. Then Zander comes up to me and opens his locker. "Hey are you going to the Fall Dance?" he asks me. If I had seen it clear, I saw a little bit of hope in his eyes. "Um, I don't know. I actually forgot about the Fall Dance." I say. It was true, and it was just yesterday that people last mentioned it. "Oh." It sounded almost like he was disappointed. I'm probably just imagining it. We started walking to the bandroom. "Why? What about you?" I ask him. He shrugs, "I don't think I'm gonna go. Besides the dance is next week. I don't even have a date."

"But you know we could go to the dance together." he says. I look at him shocked. _Is he serious? _"Um, as friends." he says nervously. I nod my head. I can't help but feel a bit disappointed that he's asking me _just_ as friends. "Um, yeah sure we could go together." I smile at him. He smiles back at me. We reach the bandroom to see Kevin and Nelson playing Furious Pigeons on the couch. We must have walked very slow. I drop my bag on the ground and flop down on the couch. "Hey if there are instruments in this room, does that mean that you guys are in a band?" Zander asks us. "No, we just have our instruments here everytime. But we're not a band, if we were people wouldn't even notice us. They barely notice us when we're walking down the hallway." I reply

"Well, have you guys ever thought about it? You know, being in a band?" we all shake our heads, "No not really." He walks in front of us asking a shocking question, "Well, what if we all started a band? Together?"

**Okay, so I think this was the longest chapter I've ever written...**

**If it suckt, please tell me! (But not in a rude way please)**


	5. Chapter 5: A Perf Friend

**WooHoo! Another update! Yeah, okay so I have some questions I want to ask you guys. I don't have Twitter so I hope that you guys know the answers. Questions are at the bottom.**

**Okay, so I've also noticed that I don't put disclaimer in my chapters, but you already know that I don't own How To Rock. But just to be clear, for the ones who need a brain ASAP, I do NOT own HTR!**

**Now lets start this chapter!**

Stevie's POV

Was he serious? Us starting a band? It may sound crazy but I was actually overthinking his idea_._ I smile at the thought. "Well, what do you guys think?" he asks. We all share a look and shrug. "I guess it's not that bad of an idea." Nelson says. "Yeah I mean, it could be cool." Kevin says. Now all eyes are on me. Zander giving me a reassuring smile. "I don't know, I guess it could work.." I say trailing off. "Well then it's settled!" Zander says excited. I give him a small smile before he starts talking again. "Okay first, a band name." We all start thinking of a name and in my head, I have nothing. "Hey what about Gravity 4?" Nelson starts, "You know because we're down-to-earth and there's the four of us." he says. We nod our head in approval. "Gravity 4, it soulds cool." I say. "Well then I guess that's our new band name." Zander yells out excited.

"Okay, so next thing, songs. Who do you guys think should write them?" Nelson asks us. "Well, what about Stevie?" Zander says. I widen my eyes in shock. "Me? Write songs?" I ask them. They all nod their head. "Come on, the first moment I met you, you were holding a songbook that was bigger than the four Twilight books mixed together." Zander says. _He is right. What did I just say? _"Wait so you guys expect me to write all the songs by myself?" I ask. "No, of course not. I could help you. I write my own songs as well." Zander says. "It's okay with me. I just don't want to do it all alone." I say. "Wait who's gonna play what?" Kevin asks. "I know I'll be playing the drums." he says. I roll my eyes at him playfully, "We could also just change the instruments from song to song, you know?" Zander says. "Wait," I start. "I don't want to start this fast. I mean, it's only Zander's second day at Brewster High and you already want to start a band?" I ask them. They shrug their shoulders. "Come on Stevie, isn't it normal to start a new school year doing new stuff like starting a band?" Kevin says. "And if this works out, you can rub it in the Perfs's faces." Nelson said, agreeing with Kevin. "Okay, so maybe this can work out." I say. They all laugh at me. Nelson opened his mouth to say something else but was interrupted by the bell.

Kevin and Nelson got up, said a quick goodbye and headed to class. Me and Zander stayed, since we both have free period now. He sits down next to me. I couldn't help but notice that there was no personal space between us at all. But I kind of enjoyed it. "How did you come up with that whole band idea anyway?" I ask him. He just shrugs and says, "At my old school I had a band too, but then I moved here and we broke up." I kind of feel sorry for him, leaving his hometown, his friends. I shiver at the thought. "I'm sorry." I say to him. He smiles softly at me, "It's okay. It's not your fault anyway." he says. I look in his eyes. His beautiful chocolate brown eyes. Suddenly, I start to lean in, and he starts to lean in to. We were about close the gap, when we heard someone knock on the door.

We jumped apart and there was an awkward silence between us. Zander opened the door and there stood Grace. I waved at her and she waved back, and smile in her face. "Hey Grace." I say. "Hey Stevie! Hey Zander!" she says, almost yelling. "What are you doing here?" Zander asks her. "Well, I'm the only Perf that has a free period right now, so I've decided to come here and get to know you guys better." she says. Grace may be a Perf, but she has a heart. I smile softly at her. "Well then Grace, sit down." Zander says kindly. She sits down on the couch and I start the conversation, "So, what do you want to know Grace?" I ask her. "I see that you guys have a lot of instruments in here. What do you guys play?" she asks us. "I play the piano, ukelele, guitar and key-tar." Zander says. "And I play the play the bass, violin, cello, piano and a bit of key-tar. Our friend Kevin plays the drums and can rap. And Nelson plays the piano but he can also be usefull as a DJ." I tell her. "What about you? Or do Perfs have this rule about not being allowed to own an instrument?" Zander asks her jokingly.

She starts playing with the ruffels of her black dress. "Well, The Perfs actually do have that rule." she says almost starting to tear up. Me and Zander look at her shocked. "Seriously? The Perfs are not allowed to own an instrument?" Zander asks her, his mouth slightly open. "Are you surprised?" I start. "The Perfs have all kinds of stupid rules." I say. Grace nods in agreement. "Can you guys keep a secret?" she asks. I look at Zander to see him shrugging. "Sure Grace, what's wrong?" I ask her softly. "The Perfs may have that rule about not being allowed to own an instrument, but that didn't stop me from buying my first guitar." she says. I drop my jaw in shock. _Grace bought a guitar? Against The Perfs's will?_ She looks embarrassed. I can tell by the way she's biting her lower lip and looking down at her shoes. "Wait, so you bought a guitar when you knew you weren't allowed to?" Zander asks in shock.

She looks up and nods her head. "Can you play?" he asks her. She smiles softly and nods. I smile at the thought. _Grace, The Perf, playing the guitar. _"Go ahead, you can use mine." I say softly. I stand up and walk to my guitar, grabbing it from its stand and hand it to Grace. She accepts it but looks unsure. "Don't be shy." I say. She was about to play, but then she stood up. "I can't do it. What if someone hears me? I'm going to be kicked out of The Perfs." she started to panick and was on the verge of tears. "Grace it's okay." I say comforting her. "We can finish this later okay? Don't panick." I say. She sits down again calms down. "Are you okay now?" I ask her. She looks unsure but nods her head.

"You wanna try again?" Zander asks her softly. She shakes her head and lays down on the couch. "I think that we should give you some time to calm down." I tell her. She closes her eyes. After a few minutes, she opens her eyes again. She sits up and says, "Okay, I think I'm calm now." I look at her carefully. "Do you think that you can play now?" Zander asks. "No, I think it's for the best that we do it another time. When I don't need to worry about someone hearing me." she says. I nod my head. "Wait, don't The Perfs come to eachothers houses?" Zander asks confused. "Yeah, they do." she says. "And The Perfs have never noticed your guitar before?" he says. Now I'm confused too. "The Perfs always say to you first that they're coming over. That gives me time to hide my guitar in the little hut in my backyard." she says.

There's a silence. The only noise are the loud raindrops on the windows. I blush at what happened between me and Zander before Grace knocked on the door. _Me and Zander were about to kiss! _Now I know that my cheeks are probably as red as a tomato. Then Grace starts talking again, "Hey are you guys in a band? I just thought since you guys play so many instruments." she says. _Should we really trust Grace with this kind of information? She may be nice, but she's still a Perf. _"Well, Zander still needs to move _his_ instruments to this room." He looks at me confused, "Why should I do that?" he asks me. "We all do it, if you're a friend, and you own an instrument, you put it here in this room." I explain to him. "Oh, okay, I'll bring them tomorrow before school starts." he smiles. "But anyway," Zander starts, "No were not in a band, but we were discussing about starting one before you came in." he says. Her lips curve into a 'o'.

We spend the rest of our free period asking eachother questions. Turns out that Grace is anything but an airhead. She has a large shelf in her room that's filled with books, that she hides in her backyard too when a Perf is coming over. She's actually very smart. At her old school, she used to have straight As. But now, because of another stupid rule from The Perfs, she always gets Ds or Cs. When the bell finally rang. Grace rushed out of the room, hoping she didn't get caught. Luckily for her, The Perfs weren't out of class yet. Me and Zander waited for Kevin and Nelson in the bandroom. There was another awkward silence. "So, never thought that you would ever be nice to a Perf." Zander says. I chuckle at his comment. "Grace is nice to me, so I'm nice to her." I reply. He scoots closer to me and I find myself blushing again. "So," he starts. "If you're going to make it awkward, please stop." I say. He laughs slightly. "I was actually going to ask you a question." he says. I nod my head telling him to continue. "What-" He was interrupted by Kevin and Nelson coming in.

"That teacher is mean." Nelson says. "So mean, I can't believe he made us write a 500 word essay." Kevin says. "Like I can finish something like that." Nelson says. "Like I can _start_ that." Kevin says. I chuckle slightly. "Okay so now that we're back," Nelson says. "What have you guys been doing?" Kevin finishes. "Nothing, only that Grace came in the room when you two left." Nelson snaps his head up after I mentioned 'Grace'. "Grace? You mean Grace The Perf?" he asks us shocked. "Yeah, she was the only Perf that had a free period, so she came by. And then we decided to Q&A eachother." Zander says. Nelson starts to pout. "Man, I can't believe I missed Grace." he says. "Come on guys, lets talk about our new band." Zander says excited. We all groan. "Come on Z, can't we have a little break on the 'band talk'?" I ask him tired. "Fine, but only a few minutes." he says. _Man, he sure loves bands._ I sit back and close my eyes.

"Come on Steves, wake up." I hear a soft voice say, a voice that I recognize as Zander's. "Wake up Steves." he says again. I flutter my eyes open to see Zander in front of me, smiling softly. "How long have I been asleep?" I ask him. He laughs. "Long enough, school's over." he says to me. I shot up and grabbed my bag. "Oh my god, I have to go to work. See you tomorrow Zander." I say quickly, maybe a little bit _too_ quickly. "Um, okay. I'll see you tomorrow." he says. I smile at him and drive to the mall.

**Okay, so this chapter was pretty long. So these are the questions:**

**Are Lulu Antariksa and Daniel Durston dating?**

**Did Max Schneider and Ali Castro broke up?**

**Okay so those are the questions. Review please! :D**


	6. Chapter 6: A Great New School Year

**Hi guys! It's me with another update! This chapter might be a little long. But, who cares? (:**

**Again, for the ones who need a brain; I don't own HTR.**

**Now go read.**

* * *

**Zander's POV**

After I said goodbye to Stevie, I stayed in the bandroom. I kept thinking about what happened between me and Stevie before Grace walked in. We were about to kiss! This is really weierd but, I think I might have a crush on her. And it's only my second day at Brewster High. But there's something about her that makes her so attractive, the way her beautiful hazel eyes shine in the bright sunlight. How her smile lightens up my day. How she crinkles her nose that makes her so adorable. Her soft, brown hair, I could play in it every day. I didn't know what was thinking. I groaned loudly and buried my head in one of those animal pillows. I hear another _Ding! _I pull out my phone from my pocket to see a text from my mom. Yes, I text my mom. It says that I have to be home, like right now. I stand up and grab my backpack and walk home.

* * *

_- At the mall -_

**Stevie's POV**

When I walk through the doors of Danny Mangos, I see that it's not really busy today. I take my jacket off and hang it on a coat rack. I grab my employee apron and walk to the counter. I start cleaning up some cups when Kacey, Molly and Grace walk in. I roll my eyes annoyed. They sit down at a table and I can see Grace glancing at me and flashing me a smile. I smile back at her. Then I see one of my co-workers, Matt, walking towards me. "Hey Stevie, can you handle those customers over there?" he points at the table where The Perfs are sitting. Instead of saying that I don't want to, I reply with a nod. When he's gone, I groan quietly. I grab a notepad from the counter and walk over to there table. "Welcome to Danny Mangos, how can I help you?" I say adding a fake smile. They always want to make my job hard. "I'll have a Strawberry Explosion, but instead of strawberry, kiwi, 16 seeds only, and instead of an explosion, a blast." Queen Perf says. I roll my eyes and write it down on my notepad. "And I'll have a Kiwi Colada, but replace the kiwi into blueberry. Please, don't make it so chunky like the last time we were here." Molly says faking a smile. "Oh, you mean yesterday?" I question jokingly. I hear Grace snicker behind me. I turn to her and smile nicely."Oh, and I want a banana blast." she says kindly.

I write down their orders and walk back to the counter, not wanting to hear Kacey and Molly yell at Grace for making her order simple instead of difficult. I start making the smoothies when I get a text. I pull out my phone and see it's from Nelson.

_From: Nelson_

_Do U want 2 hang out my place after work? Kevin is going to be here 2_

I quickly type my reply before pouring their smoothies in some cups.

_To: Nelson_

_Sure! See you there! :)_

I walk to The Perfs's table and give them their smoothies. "Here you go, hope you enjoy it." I say lifelessly. I walk back to the counter and start cleaning cups. I look at the clock to see that it's almost 6 O'clock. _Just a few more minutes and then I can leave this place. _I thought. I hate working here where I'm forced to make smoothies for The Perfs. I glance at them again. Their sipping their smoothies in unison. I can see Grace looking sad, she probably got in trouble. I clean the last cups and take my apron off. When I grab my jacket, I see The Perfs walking towards me. "Hey! Loserberry! Next time we come here, at least try to make the smoothies not so icky." Kacey says. I see Molly smirk behind her and Grace mouthing a 'sorry'. "Sure Kacey. Next time you come here, I'll make them taste like heaven." I reply sarcastically. "You better." she says before walking off. I roll my eyes at them for the third time this day. I put my jacket on and walk out of Danny Mangos. When I reach the parking lot, I see Zander catching up with me.

"Hey Stevie." he smiles. "Hey Z." I reply. "Z, nice nickname." he says. I laugh at his comment. "So, what are you doing here?" he asks me. "I work at the mall, at this smoothie shop called Danny Mangos." I say. "What about you?" I question. He shrugs and says, "I got a text from my mom saying that I should go home. But when I arrived at my house, I got another text from my mom saying that it was a mistake, and I could go home whenever I want to." I nod my head understanding. "And then you decided to go to the mall?" I ask him. "It's my second day, I wanna know where you guys hang out after school." he says. I roll my eyes at him. "I don't 'hang out' here, I work here. And even if didn't work here, I still wouldn't come here after school." I tell him putting airquotes saying 'hang out'. He mouths an 'oh'. "Look, I was supposed to meet Nelson after work. So if you don't mind." I say unlocking the doors of my car. He raises his eyebrows. "You're meeting with Nelson? Where?" he asks. "At his house, he said Kevin was going to be there to." I say. "You didn't know?" I ask him confused. "No, I didn't." he says frowning. "Well, it's probably because he doesn't have your number. Actually, I think nobody at Brewster High has your number. But, you can come too if you want." I suggest. "Really?" he ask me. I nod and say, "Of course, I'll just text Nelson to make sure he knows." I say. I pull out my phone from my back pocket and start texting Nelson.

_To: Nelson_

_Hey, I'm on my way. I bumped into Zander and asked him if could come too. U okay with that?_

I click 'send' and look at Zander. "Okay, you ready to go?" I ask him. He nods and opens the door of the passenger seat. We were halfway there when Zander turns on the radio. Soon, we're singing on the top of our lungs. I never did this with Kevin, or Nelson, or anybody else. But there's something about Zander. Something different. Good different. He loves music more than anyone I've ever met. And his eyes, his beautiful chocolate colored eyes, I could get lost in them for days. And his smile, whenever he smiles I see sparks fly. I forgot I was still driving. I shake my head trying to get these thoughts out of my mind. _Do I really think that about Zander? _I shake my head again. _I can't have a crush on Zander. _

We arive at Nelson's house a few minutes later. I pull my keys out and unlock the doors. I was about to step out the car when I was being stopped by Zander. I look at him confused, "What's wrong?" I ask him. He opens his mouth to say something, but quickly closes it. He sighs loudly and looks down. "Nothing, sorry." he says. I look at him weird but open my door and step out. Zander following behind. I ring the doorbell and Nelson opens it. He smiles at us. "Hey guys, whats up?" he asks us. "Nothing much." We reply. He nods and lets us in. We walk into the livingroom and see Kevin playing Furious Pidgeons. "Hey Kev. Whats up?" I ask him. He looks up from his game and puts it aside. "Nothing really." he responds. "Hi Zander!" he says. "Hey Kevin." he replies. "I think we should talk about this whole band thing." Nelson says. "Why?" I ask him confused. "That's why I invited you guys here." he says. "Oh, okay." Kevin says. We all nod in agreement. "Okay, so I wanted to ask you-" Nelson says but was interrupted by the doorbell. "I'll get it!" says Nelson's mom. "Oh, hello sweetie. What's your name?" she asks politely. "Oh, my name is Grace. I know your son, Nelson." she says. I widen my eyes. _Grace? How does she know where Nelson lives?_ I thought. "Oh, come on in sweetie." Mrs. Baxter says. We hear the door shut and see Grace standing next to us. "I'll leave you guys alone." says Nelson's mom. We all look at Grace confused. Exept for Nelson who was looking at her dreamily. "Uh, hi Grace." Zander says awkwardly. "Hi guys!" she says happily. "What are you doing here?" Kevin asks, equally as awkward as Zander.

"Oh, I was bored. And I knew that you guys would be here." she says. "How do you know where I live?" Nelson questions. "I followed you once and saw you walking in here so often, this must be your house." she says. "Well we were actually gonna talk about stuff." Kevin says. "Yeah, stuff. Un-inportant really." Nelson says. Grace looks down. "Oh, well if you want me to leave-" she begins but is cut off by Nelson, "No! Don't leave me!" he says. We all look at him weird. "I mean, us." he adds. Then he turns to us, "Can't we just tell her?" he asks us. I roll my eyes and reply, "She already knows." Kevin and Nelson look confused. "She already knows that we're starting a band." Zander says. I nod in agreement. "Oh." I look back at Grace and see her waiting for someone to start talking. "Don't leave yet Grace, sit down." I say patting the seat next to me. She sits down next to me and smiles. "Okay, so I was wondering, who is going to sing?" Nelson asks. We all look around the room hoping someone would stand up and say, "I'll do it!" I sink back in my seat hoping I'm not going to get picked. "What about Stevie and Zander?" Grace suggest. I raise my eyebrows at her. "Excuse me?" I ask her. "Yeah, well I mean, you're really good Stevie. And I've heard Zander sing too. You guys would sound amazing together." she says smiling. I look at Zander and see that his jaw has dropped. "When did you hear me sing?" I ask her confused. "I heard you in the bandroom when you thought no one was around." she says nodding. Now I was shocked. _Grace eavesdropped? _"Hmmm, I'm not convinced. Sing." Kevin commands. "What?" Zander asks him. "You heard me, you two, sing." he says again. I look at Zander but he just shrugs. "How about no?" I say. "Another time, not here." I say. "Fine." Nelson huffs.

There's a moment of silence. Our silence is interrupted by Zander's phone buzzing. He takes out his phone and after a moment he speaks, "I have to go home. I'll see you guys later." he says grabbing his stuff. "Wait, how are you going to get there? I drove you here." I say. He shrugs and says, "I'll just walk." I stand up stopping him. "I have to go anyways, let me drive you." I say smiling. "You don't have to." he says. "But I want to." I start. "Besides, what kind of best friend would I be if I let you walk?" I tease. He laughs slightly. "Okay, fine." he says. I smile at him and grab my stuff. "See you guys later." I say before closing the door behind me. We walk over to my car and I unlock the door. I was about to open the front door when Zander stopped me again. "What?" I ask him. It's now that I notice how close our faces are. He smiles softly and places his lips on mine. I was shocked at first, but then I was snapped back into reality and kiss back. It was perfect. How our lips moved in sync. Like they where made for eachother. It may sound very cheesy now, but I saw sparks fly. When we pull apart I smile at him softly. "Why did you just do that?" I ask him slightly confused. He takes my hands in his. "I had to. Stevie, this may be my second day here in Brewster, but I think I'm in love with you." he says softly. "I just hope I'm not moving to fast." he says quickly. I shake my head. "No, this is the right time." I say before placing my lips on his again. We break apart when he asks me, "Stevie, will you be my girlfriend?" I smile and say, "Of course I would." He smiles back and we stand there for a minute. "Shouldn't you be home right now?" I ask him. "I'd rather be here with you than at my boring house." he answers. I look into his eyes when he kisses me again. _Oh yeah, this schoolyear is going to be great._

* * *

**End of chapter 6. I know what you're thinking, it's either 'OMG! They finally kissed!' or it's 'It's only Zander's second day, he's moving waaay to fast.' And I understand. But it's my sixth chapter and I thought that they should kiss. Okay, so I hope you enjoyed it! A review would be nice. Oh, and I also wanted to say one last 'Happy Zevie Month' because probably the next time I'm going to update, it's not going to be December anymore.. So, Happy Zevie Month. I really enjoyed all the stories and one-shots you guys have made. I'm gonna say it now, Happy early New Year! You probably already noticed, but I changed the title from Zevie: Love At First Sight? to Zevie: Another Love Story. Don't like it? Sorry I'm not going to change it again. Anyway, see you guys soon! And enjoy Zevie Month while it lasts. (:**


	7. Chapter 7: Asking The Same Question

**Heyy Guys! Sorry I'm late. I'll save the excuse for you. This chapter might be a filler. But I don't know for sure. I hope that you like it. **

**Some music advice: You should listen to Kurt Hugo Schneider's version of **_**Beauty And A Beat **_**by Justin Bieber. I'm in love with it! If you haven't heard it yet, be sure to check it out! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HTR**

**Enjoy! (:**

* * *

Zander's POV

I walk through the doors of Danny Mangos and see Stevie cleaning the counter. I scan the room and spot The Perfs sitting on a table. Kacey's texting on her phone, Molly is filing her nails and Grace is just looking around like she's lost. I walk over to the counter and I see Stevie turning around. She smiles at me, and I smile back. "Hey Z! What are you doing here?" she questions. I give her a smug grin and answer, "Can't a guy visit his new girlfriend at her work?" She chuckels and then a guy in an apron comes up to her. "Hey Stevie! I had a talk with Danny Mango and he said that those people there are your customers from now on." he says pointing to the table where Kacey's sitting. "What do you mean Matt?" Stevie asks him. "It means that from now on, you will be handeling those customers over there. Whenever they come, you will be the one serving them." he says. He starts walking away when Stevie stops him, "Can't anyone else do it?" Matt turns around and answers, "I'm sorry Stevie, I understand that you can't stand those people, but Danny Mango said it. I can't really do anything about it." he starts walking away again when Stevie groans. "Great! Now I'm supposed to go to The Perfs whenever they're here. And that's everyday!" she says throwing her hands in the air. "Loserberry! We would like to order." Kacey yells. We look at eachother and roll our eyes. Stevie grabs a notepad and starts walking over to their table. I sit on one of the chairs in front of the counter and watch her take their orders.

She comes back rolling her eyes. I laugh as she puts some fruit in a blender. "What did they do now?" I ask her. "They're just trying to make my job harder like usual." she replies. I look at The Perfs and see them whispering about something. Stevie starts pouring their smoothies in some cups when she asks me, "So, why are you here again?" I laugh as she starts to walk to the Perfs's table with their smoothies on a tray. There's some talking going on before she comes back. "You didn't answer my question." she points out. "I'm here because I wanted to ask you something." I say. She gives me a look that says 'Go on.' "Well, I was wondering, if you would like to go to the Fall Dance with me." I say to her. She furrows her eyebrows confused. "You already asked me that question. And I said yes." she says confused. I smirk and say, "That was when we were _just friends. _Now, I'm asking you to go with me as a couple." She gives me a smile and answers, "Sure, why not?" I lean in in an attempt to kiss her when we're interrupted by Kacey, Molly and Grace walking towards us. "Hey Loserberry, I thought I said you should put some effort in making our smoothies." Kacey sneers. Stevie fakes a smile at her and roll her eyes. "Can't you just leave her alone Kacey?" I ask her annoyed. She turns to me with an angry look. "Why should I? And besides, what are you going to do about it? I'm Kacey Simon, the most popular girl in whole Brewster." she says. I roll my eyes at her.

They turn to walk away. Before they reach the door, Kacey shouts behind her shoulder, "I'm still waiting for you to say sorry!" When they walk out Stevie sighs in relief. "Well, at least they're gone." she says shaking her head. I nod my head agreeing with her. She turns to me and says, "Not to be mean or anything, but if you're just going to sit there and do nothing can you please go?" I laugh and stand up. "Okay! Okay! If you want me to leave so bad then I guess I'll go away." I say still slightly laughing. She smiles at me and says, "Thanks. Please don't be offended, I would love it if you stayed but Danny Mango doesn't really like by-standers." I smile back and grab my ukelele case. "It's nothing. I'll text you later." I give her a small kiss on the lips and walk out of Danny Mangos. I walk to the parking lot but before I can reach my car Grace comes walking by. "Hey Zander!" she says happily. "Hey Grace." I reply. "I was actually about to leave, I'm sorry." I say. Still smiing, she says, "Oh, I know. But I wanted to ask you something." I nod my head telling her to keep going. "Well, I was wondering, does Nelson ever talk about me?" she says shyly. I chuckle and joke, "Um, are you asking that question to the ground?" She looks up and laughs. "Sorry Grace, I don't think I should tell you what Nelson says about you." I say. She frowns and turns around, preparing to leave. "Oh, that's okay. I mean, I get that you can't tell me without his premission." I bite my bottom lip and say sorry again. She nods her head and walks away.

* * *

_**And that was chapter 7! I'm sorry if you hated it. I'm trying my best to make it, decent. Oh, I would like it if you read the note under this. But other than that, I hope you enjoyed it! See you guys next time! (:**_

**NOTE: Okay, so to all of you fanfiction writers out there, I'M DYING OVER HERE! I can't stand to see all of these amazing authors just giving up on HTR. It may have been weeks since HTR ended but that doesn't mean that it doesn't live on. HTR will always be in our hearts. And it's still a great memory. So what if How To Rock ended? Nick decided it, and sadly, we can't stop that. Personally, I think it was a mistake what Nick has done to us. But you should remember, whatever Nick decided, you shouldn't give up on writing. There used to be such wonderfull authors on this site. And now they're gone. But How To Rock will always live on, no matter what happens. It still breaks my heart to see all of these MarvinMarvin promos on YouTube. Then I remember, How To Rock is replaced by MarvinMarvin. But don't worry Rockers, How To Rock will always be in our hearts. And remember, **_**Hold It Down. (:**_


	8. Chapter 8: Sharing Secrets

**'Sup dudes? Haha, I've been saying that a lot the last few days. Sorry I couldn't update this sooner, you know how I am with my updates. But, please don't think that I'm giving up on writing. Even though I only have one story. I've been busy with writing other stuff. Now, I seriously have no idea how to end this story, but I don't want to give it up. I know how it is when a story you like ends and since I don't want to do that to you guys, (aren't I sweet?) I am asking you for some ideas. Anything you want, but not too- yeah I think you know what I mean. **

**Okay, I was thinking something, and I noticed that most of my chapters are in Stevie's or Zander's POV, so I wanted to make a Grace POV. So, here you have it.**

**Oh look, House Of Anubis is on. ;p**

**Enough of my useless talk that you probably didn't read. Hope you enjoy. And yes, I am going to say this in all of my chapters. :D**

* * *

**GRACE'S POV**

I was sitting on my bed strumming my guitar when I hear someone knock on my door. "Who's there?" I ask. "It's me Molly. I thought we could hang out together sometime like we used to. Can I come in?" I heard on the other side of the door. I start to panick. _Where am I going to put my guitar? _I hear another knock. "Hey Grace, are you there?" I decide to hide it under my bed. I shove it under there and make sure Molly can't see it. "Uh, yeah. You can come in now." I say loudly. The door opens and I see Molly holding a brown paper bag. She smiles and says, "Hey Grace. How's it going?" I sit on my bed and reply, "Oh, you know, nothing much." She nods her head understanding. "So, what are you doing here?" I ask her. She sits on my bed and says, "I was at home and I thought that we could hang out like we used to before Kacey came along." I smile at her. Molly may seem like a horrible witch, but she can be really sweet when it comes to her friends. And then I mean her real friends. "I would love to." I smile. "So what's in the bag?" I ask her curiously. She smiles and answers, "I brought some movies, and with movies I mean real chick flicks." We both laugh.

The rest of the night we watched movies and talked about boys just like we used to do. We are talking about the latest fashion and that's when I decide to break the news. "Molly, I have to tell you something." I say unsure. She looks worried, "What's wrong Grace?" I get up and sit on the floor, right next to my bed. Molly looks confused, "Um, what are you doing Grace?" she asks me. I look at her and reach for my guitar. I grab the neck while I'm still watching her reaction. Still confused. I close my eyes and pull my hand from my bed, guitar in my hand. I open my eyes carefully, not really wanting to see her reaction. She stands there with her mouth hanging open. I feel like crying. Molly is my best friend and keeping this secret from her was pretty hard. After a long silence, I'm surprised she hasn't left the room crying yet. "Are you going to say something?" I ask her. She closes her mouth and sits next to me on the floor. She takes a deep breath and starts talking, "I am going to say that I'm disappointed that you didn't told me earlier, but inside I'm happy. I look at her confused. "Happy?" She nods her head. "Yes Grace, I'm happy. Because now I know that, I'm not the only one who has broken a rule." My jaw drops. Molly Garfunkel -second-in-command Perf- has broken a Perf rule? "I know, it's hard to believe. But it's true, and it happens to be the same rule." Now I'm even more shocked. "Grace, you should close your mouth before you catch flies." she jokes. My mouth is still hanging wide open. She finally closes my mouth and laughs. "I guess we all have a secret." she says.

A smile crept on her face. "So, what instrument do you play?" I smile back and answer. "The guitar, what about you?" She laughs. "Well, I play the piano, but I've also learnt how to play guitar." "Something tells me you've been hiding this secret longer than I have." We both laugh. "Molly, can you please not tell anyone that I know how to play the guitar." It was a dumb question really. "Only if you don't tell anyone ." I smile at her, "Deal."

We shake hands. "So, tomorrow is monday again. Which means another day of being one of Kacey's minions." She says. I nod my head agreeing. "Do you have those days where you just want to come to school as yourself? Like, without all of the make-up and sparkly clothes?" I ask her. She looks at me. "All the time, but I don't want to be kicked out. I'll just be one of those losers that don't have any friends." she says. I sigh and say, "Too bad that we care about what other people think about us."

* * *

_- The next morning -_

**GRACE'S POV**

It's monday today. Which means another day in school. I'm really not in the mood to go right now. Molly left after our girls night. I was really hoping that she could stay over. I grab my glasses from my nightstand, grab my phone and look at the texts I got. Most of them are from Perfs, but there was one text that caught my eye.

_Meet me in the bandroom 2morrow._

_- Stevie_

It's pretty obvious that she send this yesterday. I lock my phone and get out of bed. _Why would Stevie want to meet me? _I shake my head as I go to the bathroom. I brush my teeth and put my contacts on. I go back to my room and grab an outfit that matches today's color, blue. I get dressed and put on my make-up. I'm really getting tired of always putting 10 pounds of make-up on my face. Usually, I get home and take off all of the make-up and change in a T-shirt and some sweats. Nobody has ever seen me like that except my family. I'm wearing a white dress with blue dots on it and a blue belt with a blue jacket. I grab my blue high heels and walk downstairs. I walk into the livingroom and toss my heels to the corner of the room. Still wearing my glasses, I sit down at the breakfast table. Seeing my mom making her special waffels, I smile and say, "Goodmorning mom." She turns around and smiles back, "Goodmorning sweetie, how'd you sleep?" she asks me. I sigh and answer, "Pretty good I guess. But I really wanted Molly to stay over." She nods understanding. "Did dad leave yet?" I ask her. "Yes, just a few minutes ago." she says back. After a few minutes, she puts some waffels on my plate. "Thanks mom." I smile. "Hey where's the sirup?" I ask her. Shrugging her shoulders, she replies, "I don't know, I think there's still some in the garage. I'll go get it." I continue eating when I get a text. I grab my phone that has been laying next to my plate and unlock it.

_Where are you? Kacey is freaking out right now! Come as soon as you can!_

_~ Molly_

Confused, I shake my head. Then my mom comes back, "Here it is." she says handing me a squeeze bottle full of sirup. I check my phone again and say, "Um, actually mom, I'm not hungry anymore." She looks worried. "Are you sure?" she asks me. I nod my head and smile. "Okay, but at least take some food with you." I nod and take a banana. I get up and put my heels on. I grab my purse and my phone, say a quick goodbye to my mom, and head out the door. I see my car parked on the driveway, but decide to walk. Usually when I walk, another Perf sees me and assumes that I lost my car.

After a few miles of walking, I reach the school. Walking in the Perf bathroom, I see Molly filing her nails. She's wearing a blue sundress with a white belt and some blue high heels. She noticed me and smiles. "Hey Grace! Why are you so late?" I look confused, "What do you mean late? We always come at 8:15." She rolls her eyes and says, "Well, now you missed it." I get even more confused. "What did I miss?" I ask her. "Well, you know Loserberry right? She put some green gooey stuff in Kacey's locker. And then Kacey opened her locker and I flew out and landed right on her face." she explains. Even though I know that Stevie hates Kacey, I'm surprised, yet a tiny bit happy. "Where is Kacey now?" I ask her. She shrugs her shoulders, "I don't know, after it happened she ran out. I guess she went to her house too clean herself. But, she could also be planning on how to get back at Loserberry." she replies. I nod my head.

_RIIINNGGG!_

I have a lot to say to Stevie.

* * *

**YES! I finally finished this chapter! God, I'm so happy right now. Did you guys know what day it was this monday? IT WAS THE HOW TO ROCK ANNIVERSARY! I was so shocked that it was a whole year ago that How to Rock first aired. I was kind of happy, but also sad at the same time... Okay, so don't forget to send in your ideas.****Until next time! LATER! :D**

**-Lulunatic14 **


End file.
